kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Noodle shop
The Noodle Shop is a popular in the Valley of Peace. It is a family business run by Po's family, which is now currently run by his father, Mr. Ping. The business is protected with a "secret ingredient" in the soup used for the noodles, to which no one knows except Po and his family. The shop was named the "Golden Harvest Noodle Restaurant", as shown in Chinese character signage on display inside the shop.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 150. : However, since the events of the first film, Mr. Ping has changed the name to "Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu" in honor of his son Po.Kung Fu Panda Official Site - Mr. Ping The shop itself has about two floors: the kitchen on the bottom, and the bedrooms at the top. Po's room is small compared to his size and is heavily decorated with posters and action figures of the Furious Five, as well as stacks of noodle bowls. Mr. Ping's room is slightly more moderate compared to Po's, his walls decorated with modern Chinese paintings and his shelves with diversely-colored pots and boxes. History Beginnings ShopOwner1.PNG|The first known owner of the shop ShopOwner2.PNG|The second owner of the shop, Mr. Ping's grandfather|link=http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Ping%27s_Grandfather|linktext=Mr. Ping's grandfather ShopOwner3.PNG|The third owner of the shop, Mr. Ping's father|link=http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Ping%27s_Father|linktext=Mr. Ping's father Kung-fu-panda ping.jpg|Mr. Ping, the present owner of the noodle shop|link=http://kungfupanda.wikia.com/wiki/Mr._Ping|linktext=Mr. Ping Mr. Ping noted in Kung Fu Panda that the noodle shop has been in their family for at least four generations. He illustrated this by showing Po the portraits hanging on the side wall of the kitchen of his father (Po's adoptive grandfather), his grandfather (Po's adoptive great-grandfather), and finally his grandfather's friend who owned the shop before Mr. Ping's grandfather won it from him in a game of . In Kung Fu Panda talking with his son Po in the kitchen]] Mr. Ping, being the current owner of the noodle shop, takes a lot of pride in this success and hopes to one day have Po take over the family business. However, as the events in the original movie illustrated, Po clearly had no interest in making noodles for the rest of his life and instead, through a term of events, took up learning Kung Fu. In Kung Fu Panda Holiday ]] The noodle shop also holds up a tradition of serving "holiday-themed" noodle soup to the villagers during the Winter Feast, in which Po and Mr. Ping spend all day cooking the special soup together, as well as hang up decorations around the shop. Both Po and Mr. Ping look forward to the Feast every year, resulting in successfully holding up the tradition as seen in Kung Fu Panda Holiday. In Art of Balance "The Art of Balance" One day, Po woke up from a disturbing dream to find his face in a rabbit customer's noodle bowl. Initially appearing angered, the customer instead insisted on keeping the bowl as a Dragon Warrior souvenir, though he asked for another bowl because of hair in the other one (by that, he meant that he would eat from another bowl, but keep the "souvenir"). That night, Po returned to the restaurant, and was dismayed to see the large number of customers there. His imminent workload was soon relieved by the arrival of an antelope named Kuo, a skilled vegetable chopper who is apparently a huge fan of Mr. Ping's. To prove his worth to the noodle shop, Kuo presented his skill to Mr. Ping, who was impressed but refused to give up his secret recipes when Kuo asked. While walking away, Mr. Ping did not notice Kuo glaring at his back. The next day at dusk, Mr. Ping caught Kuo searching for the recipes in his kitchen, and refused to give up their location when Kuo made his demand. Angered, Kuo drew a knife on Mr. Ping, and Po returned to the restaurant to find his father held hostage. Po attempted to reason with the deranged antelope, but Kuo threw his knifes at Po in a fit of rage. Po used his inner balance to step on the knife in mid-air and defeat Kuo. Po untied his father while Shifu stopped Kuo from escaping. After being alerted by his master, Po ran off to help the Five deal with a crisis at the crescent bridge while Mr. Ping began to clean up the noodle shop, planning to make some changes to the place in the process. "The Dragon Chef" One day, Mr. Ping was stricken with the goose flu, which not even his Secret Ingredient Soup could cure. Po was left to take care of the customers, and enlisted the help of the Furious Five in this task. However, the Five's attempts to run things using Kung Fu led to disaster until Mr. Ping arrived (his soup having taken longer than usual to take effect) and expertly put everything back in order. In Kung Fu Panda 2 Some time after Po moved to the Jade Palace barracks, Mr. Ping had renamed his restaurant "Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu". He completely marketed out his son's success as the Dragon Warrior, fit with paintings of Po and his mop on the wall for the customers to adore, as well as make "Dragon Warrior size" dumplings. In Legends of Awesomeness In the episode "Master Ping", the noodle shop gets destroyed and Mr. Ping goes to stay with Po and the others at the Jade Palace. Design and Architecture Dining area Coming soon! Kitchen Coming soon! Bedrooms 's bedroom on the top floor]] Coming soon! Trivia *The shop's name "Golden Harvest Noodle Restaurant" was used to honor the film studio, which produced classic Kung Fu movies of the 1970s.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 150. : *At one point in production, the noodle shop was going to be a mobile business.Miller-Zarneke, Tracey. The Art of Kung Fu Panda, p. 150. : *The noodle shop is a playable location in the virtual online game Kung Fu Panda World.Kung Fu Panda World Gallery Images Noodle-shop-illustration.png|Concept illustration of the shop Kungfu-disneyscreencaps.com-449.jpg 1c50d0f9-1-.jpg KungFuPanda P.jpg|Po and Mr. Ping making holiday noodle soup newnoodleshop.jpg|The refurnished "Dragon Warrior Noodles & Tofu" Kung-Fu-Panda-World.jpg|The noodle shop's kitchen interior in Kung Fu Panda World Videos [[Video:DreamWorks' Kung Fu Panda 2 - Awesome Meal|thumb|left|Commercial for "Mr. Ping's Restaurant" as a promotional trailer for Kung Fu Panda 2]] References Category:Locations Category:Film Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda World Locations Category:Kung Fu Panda Holiday Locations Category:Landmarks Category:Structures